cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Alien
http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/avp/images/9/92/Spacer.png/revision/latest?cb=20160722101036 Director's Cut |paese2= |annouscita= 1979 |durata= 117 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2,20 : 1 |genere= Fantascienza |regista= Ridley Scott |soggetto= Dan O'Bannon e Ronald Shusett |sceneggiatore= Dan O'Bannon |produttore= Gordon Carroll, David Giler e Walter Hill |produttoreesecutivo= Ronald Shusett |produttoreassociato= Ivor Powell |casaproduzione= Brandywine Productions e 20th Century Fox |distribuzioneitalia= 20th Century Fox |attori= *Tom Skerritt: Dallas *Sigourney Weaver: Ripley *Veronica Cartwright: Lambert *Harry Dean Stanton: Brett *John Hurt: Kane *Ian Holm: Ash *Yaphet Kotto: Parker *Bolaji Badejo: Alien *Eddie Powell: Alien (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= *Helen Horton: Computer 'Mother' |doppiatoriitaliani= *Stefano Satta Flores: Dallas *Ada Maria Serra Zanetti: Ripley *Alida Cappellini: Lambert *Silvio Spaccesi: Brett *Giancarlo Maestri: Kane *Rodolfo Traversa: Ash *Carlo Baccarini: Parker *Benita Martini: Computer 'Mother' |fotografo= Derek Vanlint |montatore= Terry Rawlings e Peter Weatherley |effettispeciali= Nick Allder, Allan Bryce, Clinton Cavers, Carlo De Marchis, Roger Dicken, Guy Hudson, Brian Johnson, Phil Knowles, Dennis Lowe, Roger Nichols, Carlo Rambaldi, Neil Swan, David Watkins, Dr. David Watling, Anton Furst (non accreditato), Bob Keen (non accreditato), Philip Sharpe (non accreditato) e Christian Wolf-La'Moy (non accreditato) |musicista= Jerry Goldsmith |scenografo= Michael Seymour e Roger Christian (non accreditato) |costumista= John Mollo |truccatore= Pat Hay, Tommy Manderson e Sarah Monzani }} Alien è un film di fantascienza del 1979 diretto da Ridley Scott. Ha dato origine ad una fortunata serie di pellicole e fumetti. È considerato uno dei capolavori del regista Scott. Le vicende ruotano attorno ad una terrificante specie aliena, che nel film viene identificata con la generica definizione xenomorfa. Queste creature sono delle perfette macchine per uccidere e si riproducono parassitando gli altri esseri viventi, che muoiono al momento della nascita del piccolo alieno. Nel 2002 è stato scelto per la preservazione nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. Trama Anno 2122. L'astronave da trasporto Nostromo, in viaggio di ritorno verso la Terra con un carico di carburante greggio proveniente da remoti e lontani pianeti, viene indotta a modificare la sua rotta. L'equipaggio di sette persone (cinque uomini, il capitano Dallas, il vice Kane, il medico Ash e i tecnici Parker e Brett, e due donne, l'ufficiale Ripley e il navigatore Lambert, più un gatto, la mascotte Jones) viene risvegliato dal sonno criogenico dal computer di bordo (familiarmente chiamato "Mother") per pilotare manualmente la nave verso il satellite di un pianeta alieno e rispondere in questo modo a quella che sembrerebbe essere una chiamata di soccorso proveniente dalla desolata e inabitata superficie del planetoide. Durante l'atterraggio, la nave rimane danneggiata e impossibilitata a ripartire senza ricevere le riparazioni necessarie. Il comandante Dallas, vista la situazione, decide di uscire dalla nave e raggiungere a piedi la non lontana fonte della misteriosa trasmissione. Con Kane e Lambert si accinge alla spedizione esterna. Protetti da tute spaziali, i tre attraversano una landa costantemente battuta da tempeste e venti, fino a trovare un titanico relitto alieno, chissà quando precipitato sul pianeta. All'interno del relitto, scoprono lo scheletro di una gigantesca creatura aliena, ormai fossilizzato, e notano un'apertura nel torace della creatura, come se qualcosa fosse fuoriuscito violentemente dal suo interno. Calatosi in un anfratto del relitto, Kane scopre una distesa di quelli che egli stesso definisce "uova o roba simile". Avvicinatosi per curiosare, viene improvvisamente aggredito da uno strano essere dalle sembianze di un ragno che, schizzato fuori dall'uovo cui si era incautamente avvicinato, gli buca la visiera del casco e gli aderisce al volto. L'uomo viene riportato sulla Nostromo dai due compagni in stato di incoscienza. Kane viene visitato dall'ufficiale scientifico Ash, che espone una possibile spiegazione: l'essere è un parassita (In realtà un parassitoide) che lo ha paralizzato, mantenendolo vivo seppur in stato di coma. Il capitano Dallas e Ash tentano di liberare Kane dal parassita tentando la via della rimozione ma, dopo aver ferito una della zampe dell'animale, capiscono che è praticamente impossibile: l'alieno ha un potentissimo acido molecolare al posto del sangue, un meccanismo di difesa naturale che complica ancora di più la sua rimozione senza ferire o addirittura uccidere il compagno. Nel frattempo aumenta l'astio tra Ash, l'ufficiale scientifico della spedizione, e il tenente Ellen Ripley, che accusa il medico di aver violato la quarantena permettendo l'ingresso nella nave all'essere sconosciuto. Dopo numerose ipotesi l'equipaggio assiste a un fatto inaspettato: il parassita improvvisamente si stacca dal viso di Kane, morendo. Nel frattempo gli ingegneri Brett e Parker terminano le riparazioni alla nave, che riparte immediatamente. Poche ore dopo, Kane si risveglia tra lo stupore generale: è visibilmente provato, e non ricorda nulla dell'accaduto. I membri dell'equipaggio, felici per la ripresa dell'amico, decidono di consumare un ultimo pasto prima di ibernarsi in attesa dell'arrivo sulla Terra, ma durante la cena Kane presenta degli strani sintomi ed inizia ad avere delle violente convulsioni. In pochi secondi una piccola e orrida creatura gli sfonda il torace, uccidendolo, e scappando alla vista dei suoi attoniti compagni. Il parassita, dunque, altro non era che un "intermediario" che aveva iniettato a Kane la larva dell'organismo ospite. Dopo aver espulso il corpo del povero Kane nello spazio inizia la caccia al mostro: Brett è il primo a entrare in contatto con l'alieno, che lo attacca e lo trascina in un condotto di raffreddamento mentre cercava il gatto di bordo, Jones. I suoi colleghi Parker e Ripley non riescono ad accorrere in suo aiuto ma riescono per qualche secondo a scorgere la creatura, che nel breve lasso di tempo dalla sua nascita è diventata alta più di 2 metri cambiando la pelle come un serpente. Il secondo a scomparire è Dallas che, entrato in un condotto d'aria nel tentativo di stanare l'alieno, viene sorpreso da quest'ultimo. Le caratteristiche fisiche dell'alieno, la sua biochimica basata sul silicio anziché sul carbonio, il potentissimo acido corrosivo che gli scorre nelle vene, la sua abilità a nascondersi e a muoversi nei condotti d'aria e la sua spietata ferocia lo rendono un avversario apparentemente invincibile viste le capacità degli astronauti. Ripley, dopo la morte di Dallas, assume il comando in qualità di terzo ufficiale e scopre dal computer di bordo, Mother, che Ash è incaricato dalla "compagnia" di introdurre nell'astronave l'alieno (il segnale captato dal computer all'inizio del film non era in realtà un SOS bensì un avviso di pericolo), nonché di proteggerlo fino all'arrivo sulla Terra, dove sarebbe stato studiato e potenzialmente utilizzato come arma biologica. Secondo la procedura (denominata "ordine particolare 937" ) la priorità assoluta è far sopravvivere la creatura anche a costo di sacrificare le vite dei membri dell'equipaggio. Ash, rivelatosi in realtà un androide, cerca di uccidere Ripley per impedirle di raccontare le sue scoperte agli ultimi due compagni sopravvissuti. Salvata dall'ingegnere capo di bordo Parker che con un colpo di estintore decapita Ash, Ripley, lo stesso Parker e l'altra sopravvissuta, il navigatore Lambert, approntano la capsula di salvataggio e pianificano di far esplodere la Nostromo con la creatura al suo interno. Mentre Ripley recupera e mette in gabbia il suo gatto Jones, Lambert e Parker vengono colti di sorpresa dalla creatura mentre caricavano moduli di refrigerante per il sistema di sopravvivenza criogenico della capsula. Vengono uccisi entrambi. Ripley inutilmente accorre alle loro urla e fugge disperata dall'astronave dopo aver attivato l'autodistruzione. È l'unica superstite insieme a Jones. Una volta nella capsula tuttavia, quando si crede ormai al sicuro, la donna si ritrova nuovamente faccia a faccia con l'alieno, che si era nascosto all'interno del modulo prima dell'esplosione. Sarà costretta ad un'ultima disperata lotta per salvare la propria vita: indossando una tuta spaziale, stana l'alieno e apre il portello della navetta scaraventandolo nello spazio esterno. L'alieno non demorde e con la coda si aggancia ad uno dei propulsori della navetta, ficcandocisi dentro. Ripley attiva i motori e riesce a scagliare nello spazio il mostro. Prima di ibernarsi, il tenente registra un messaggio finale sulla vicenda appena conclusa. Produzione Soggetto Mentre studiava cinema alla University of Southern California, Dan O'Bannon scrisse un racconto di fantascienza intitolato Dark Star con il regista John Carpenter e l'artista concettuale Ron Cobb."Star Beast: Developing the Story", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. Alcuni anni dopo, O'Bannon iniziò a lavorare su una storia simile che però si focalizzasse maggiormente sull'horror: «Sapevo di voler fare un film horror su una nave spaziale con pochi astronauti a bordo», disse, «una sorta di Dark Star in chiave horror invece che comica». Ronald Shusett, nel frattempo, stava lavorando alla prima stesura di quello che divenne in seguito Atto di forza. Impressionato da Dark Star, egli contattò O'Bannon e i due decisero di collaborare insieme ai loro progetti, scegliendo di lavorare al soggetto di O'Bannon che ritenevano meno dispendioso da realizzarsi. O'Bannon aveva scritto ventinove pagine di un copione intitolato Memory comprendente quella che sarebbe stata la scena iniziale di Alien: un gruppo di astronauti svegliati dall'ibernazione che scoprono come il loro viaggio sia stato interrotto a causa della ricezione di un segnale di soccorso da un pianeta ignoto. Tuttavia, a questo punto, O'Bannon non aveva ancora ben chiaro quale sarebbe stato il proseguimento della storia. Poco tempo dopo, lo sceneggiatore accettò di lavorare all'adattamento cinematografico di Alejandro Jodorowsky del romanzo Dune, progetto che lo trattenne a Parigi per un periodo di circa sei mesi.McIntee, David, Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorized Guide to the Alien and Predator Films, Telos Publishing Ltd., 2005, Surrey, pag. 21, ISBN 1-903889-94-4 Sebbene il progetto alla fine fosse sfumato, servì ad introdurre O'Bannon nella cerchia di svariati artisti che gli fornirono l'ispirazione per il suo soggetto di fantascienza-horror. Egli conobbe infatti Chris Foss, H. R. Giger, e Jean "Moebius" Giraud. Nello specifico, trovò particolarmente "disturbanti" i lavori di Giger: «I suoi dipinti ebbero un profondo effetto su di me. Non avevo mai visto nulla che fosse così orribile e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo. E così decisi di scrivere un copione su uno dei mostri di Giger». Fallito il progetto di Dune, O'Bannon tornò a Los Angeles e, insieme a Shusett, rimise mano alla sceneggiatura di Memory. Shusett suggerì che O'Bannon rispolverasse una delle sue vecchie idee, riutilizzando elementi di una sceneggiatura circa un gremlin che si infiltrava su un bombardiere B-17 durante la seconda guerra mondiale, trasportando lo stesso concetto su un'astronave nel futuro. Il titolo di lavorazione del progetto divenne ora Star Beast, ma O'Bannon lo cambiò presto in Alien. Fu di Shusett l'idea che un membro dell'equipaggio venisse infettato da un embrione alieno, pensando che fosse una trovata interessante per giustificare la presenza del mostro a bordo della nave spaziale. Nello scrivere il copione, O'Bannon trasse ispirazione da svariate opere di science fiction e horror. Affermò successivamente: «Non rubai Alien a nessuno in particolare. Lo rubai un po' da tutti!»''McIntee, 19. ''La cosa da un altro mondo (1951) fornì l'idea di un gruppo di lavoratori messi alle strette da un alieno mortale in uno spazio claustrofobico. Il pianeta proibito (1956) diede a O'Bannon l'idea della nave spaziale atterrata su un pianeta sconosciuto, il quale equipaggio viene sterminato uno ad uno da una misteriosa creatura. Terrore nello spazio di Mario Bava (1965) contiene una scena nella quale i protagonisti della storia scoprono un gigantesco scheletro alieno; cosa che influenzò la scena nella quale tre membri dell'equipaggio del Nostromo trovano la carcassa di una creatura aliena nella nave spaziale in rovina. Però, nonostante le evidenti similitudini, sia O'Bannon che Ridley Scott dichiararono nel 1979 di non avere mai visto prima Terrore nello spazio.Carducci, Mark Patrick and Lovell, Glenn. Cinefantastique, Volume 9, Number 1, 1979, pp.10–39. "Making Alien: Behind The Scenes" Infine, lo stesso O'Bannon fece notare l'influenza di altre pellicole meno conosciute come Junkyard (1953), cortometraggio dove un gruppo di astronauti atterra su un asteroide e scopre una stanza piena di uova aliene,McIntee, 20. e Strange Relations di Philip José Farmer (1960). Avendolo completato all'85% circa, Shusett e O'Bannon presentarono il copione iniziale a diversi studios, descrivendolo come una sorta di "Lo squalo ambientato nello spazio". Furono in procinto di firmare un contratto con la compagnia di Roger Corman, quando un amico segnalò loro Gordon Carroll, David Giler, e Walter Hill, che avevano formato una casa di produzione chiamata Brandywine che aveva legami con la 20th Century Fox. O'Bannon e Shusett firmarono un accordo con la Brandywine, ma Hill e Giler non erano soddisfatti del copione e vi apportarono numerose modifiche.McIntee, 25. Ciò causò tensioni con gli autori, che ritenevano Hill e Giler avessero molta poca esperienza in materia di science fiction. O'Bannon minacciò di richiedere che il suo nome e quello di Shusett fossero tolti dallo script, ma alla fine venne raggiunto un compromesso tra le due parti. Hill e Giler aggiunsero comunque sostanziali elementi alla storia, inclusa la presenza dell'androide Ash (ritenuta superflua da O'Bannon), poi definita da Shusett "una delle cose migliori nel film". In totale Hill e Giler fecero passare il copione attraverso otto revisioni, concentrandosi principalmente sul personaggio di Ash e rendendo i dialoghi più naturali e scorrevoli. Nonostante le molteplici riscritture, la 20th Century Fox non era ancora ben sicura di voler finanziare un film di fantascienza. Tuttavia, dopo l'enorme successo di Guerre Stellari nel 1977, lo studio accettò di produrre la pellicola. Il budget iniziale stanziato per l'opera fu di 4,2 milioni di dollari, poi raddoppiato dopo l'entrata di Ridley Scott nel progetto. Dan O'Bannon e Ronald Shusett, autori del soggetto, avevano collaborato nei primi anni settanta con i disegnatori Chris Foss e Hans Ruedi Giger per il progetto mai avviato del film Dune con la regia di Alejandro Jodorowsky21st Century Foss, Dragon's Dream, 1978, ISBN 0-906196-09-4. Materiale e disegni furono riutilizzati per Alien''P. SCANLON, M. GROSS, ''La storia di Alien, Mursia Editore, Milano, 1979. O'Bannon aveva scritto intanto un soggetto horror che aveva per scena un bombardiere americano della seconda guerra mondiale, trasposto nell'episodio B17 del film d'animazione Heavy metal (1980), idea embrione per Alien''op. cit.. Lo scrittore di fantascienza A. E. van Vogt minacciò di intentare causa per plagio contro i realizzatori del film, accusandoli di aver tratto l'idea di ''Alien dal suo racconto del 1939 Discord in Scarlet (edito in Italia nel volume Crociera nell'infinito), in quanto da una lettura obbiettiva esistono diverse attinenze: * la superiorità indiscussa del mostro sull'umano; * le tecniche riproduttive dei due alieni che utilizzano entrambi un essere umano vivente come ospite; * sia nel film sia nel racconto il mostro viene sconfitto venendo espulso, con l'inganno, nello spazio. Fra le parti fu raggiunto un accordo economico.Fonti: Roberto Taddeucci su fantascienza.com e Carla Maria Carletti su liber liber Numerose idee narrative, atmosfere e scene, come quella in cui l'equipaggio della Nostromo rinviene i giganteschi resti di creature aliene, presentano delle evidenti analogie con il film Terrore nello spazio di Mario Bava, del 1965, di cui lo stesso capolavoro scottiano può definirsi un'acuta e raffinata reinterpretazione.Dati forniti dalla monografia Mario Bava, di Alberto Pezzotta, Il Castoro Cinema Scelta del regista In origine si era pensato di far dirigere il film al regista Robert Aldrich, ma fu scartato perché alla domanda su come avrebbe realizzato il momento in cui l'umano viene infettato dal parassita alieno, rispose che sarebbe bastato gettare un pezzo di carne cruda in faccia all'attore. Originariamente Dan O'Bannon avrebbe voluto dirigere egli stesso Alien, ma la 20th Century Fox chiese invece a Hill di essere il regista della pellicola.McIntee, 26."The Visualists: Direction and Design", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. Hill declinò l'offerta a causa di altri impegni.McIntee, 26–27. Peter Yates, Jack Clayton, e Robert Aldrich furono altri nomi presi in considerazione per la regia, ma O'Bannon, Shusett, e la Brandywine sentivano che questi registi non avrebbero preso seriamente il progetto, trattandolo come un B movie sci-fi anni cinquanta.McIntee, 27. Giler, Hill, e Carroll erano rimasti favorevolmente colpiti dall'opera di debutto di Ridley Scott, I duellanti (1977), e gli offrirono la direzione di Alien, che egli accettò senza remore. Scott creò un dettagliato storyboard a Londra, e la 20th Century Fox aumentò il budget per il film dai $4,2 milioni iniziali a $8,4 milioni. Lo storyboard includeva il design dell'astronave e delle tute spaziali, rifacendosi a film quali 2001: Odissea nello spazio e Guerre stellari. Tuttavia, il regista volle enfatizzare gli aspetti horror presenti in Alien rispetto al fantasy, descrivendo la sua idea del film come una sorta di "Non aprite quella porta fantascientifico". O'Bannon presentò a Scott i lavori di H. R. Giger; entrambi capirono che il suo dipinto intitolato Necronom IV era l'aspetto ideale che volevano per l'alieno del film, e chiesero allo studio di assumere l'artista come designer di scena. Inizialmente, la dirigenza della 20th Century Fox credeva che i lavori di Giger fossero troppo estremi per un pubblico generalista, ma la Brandywine insistette per il suo apporto al progetto. Scott volò a Zurigo per incontrarsi con Giger ed illustrargli tutti gli aspetti del progetto Alien, chiedendo personalmente il suo coinvolgimento nell'opera. Casting Il casting e le audizioni per Alien si tennero a New York e Londra. Con soli sette personaggi umani nella storia, Scott volle scritturare attori dalla forte personalità in modo da potersi focalizzare maggiormente sull'energia dello stile visuale del film. Venne quindi assunta come direttrice del casting Mary Selway, che aveva già lavorato con Scott ne I duellanti, con il compito di provinare attori in Gran Bretagna, mentre Mary Goldberg si occupò del casting negli Stati Uniti."Truckers in Space: Casting", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien.McIntee, 14. Nello sviluppare il soggetto, Dan O'Bannon aveva prima descritto l'alieno, occupandosi in un secondo momento della psicologia dei personaggi. Lui e Shusett avevano pensato ad un equipaggio genericamente maschile con la nota, però, che tutti i ruoli potevano esplicitamente essere "intercambiabili tra uomini e donne".McIntee, 22. Ciò concesse a Scott, Selway, e Goldberg la massima libertà nella scelta degli attori. I principali membri del cast di Alien sono: * Tom Skerritt - Dallas, il comandante del Nostromo :Skerritt era stato contattato nelle fasi iniziali della lavorazione del film, ma aveva declinato l'offerta in quanto non era stato ancora deciso chi avrebbe diretto la pellicola e il budget stanziato per essa era scarso. Successivamente, quando Scott divenne il regista e il budget fu raddoppiato, Skerritt accettò il ruolo di Dallas. * Sigourney Weaver - Ripley, terzo ufficiale a bordo del Nostromo :La Weaver, già nota a Broadway come attrice teatrale ma relativamente sconosciuta al grande pubblico, impressionò Scott, Giler, e Hill con la sua audizione. Fu l'ultima tra gli attori del cast ad essere scritturata, e si sottopose a diversi provini sul set quando la maggior parte delle scenografie erano state già ultimate. La parte di Ripley fu il primo ruolo da protagonista in un film per la Weaver, e le fece guadagnare una nomination al premio Saturn Award per la miglior attrice ed il premio BAFTA "alla migliore attrice debuttante". * Veronica Cartwright - Lambert, timoniere del Nostromo :La Cartwright possedeva esperienza pregressa in film horror e di fantascienza, avendo recitato da bambina ne Gli uccelli (1963) e più di recente in Terrore dallo spazio profondo (1978).Mcintee, 17. In origine avrebbe dovuto interpretare Ripley, e non venne informata del cambiamento di ruolo fino a quando giunse a Londra per la scelta del guardaroba di scena.McIntee, 29–30. Non le piaceva la fragilità del carattere del nuovo personaggio,McIntee, 30. ma accettò ugualmente la parte: «Mi convinsero che rappresentavo la paura del pubblico; ero un riflesso di quello che avrebbero provato gli spettatori in sala». La Cartwright vinse il premio Saturn Award per la miglior attrice non protagonista grazie alla sua performance. * Harry Dean Stanton - Brett, ingegnere tecnico :La prima cosa detta da Stanton a Scott durante l'audizione fu che "non gli piacevano i film sci fi o di mostri". Scott rassicurò e convinse Stanton a partecipare al progetto assicurandogli che Alien sarebbe stato più un thriller alla Dieci piccoli indiani piuttosto che un film di mostri. * John Hurt - Kane, secondo ufficiale esecutivo del Nostromo, viene infettato dall'alieno :Hurt era la prima scelta di Scott per il ruolo ma egli era impegnato a girare in Sud Africa durante la lavorazione di Alien, e fu quindi Jon Finch ad essere scritturato nella parte di Kane. Tuttavia, Finch si ammalò durante il primo giorno delle riprese e gli fu diagnosticata una grave forma di diabete, complicata da una bronchite acuta. Hurt si trovava a Londra in quel momento, il suo impegno nel film in Sud Africa era intanto sfumato, e poté quindi sostituire Finch senza problemi. La performance gli fece guadagnare una nomination al premio BAFTA al miglior attore non protagonista. Fu l'unico attore del film ad essere avvertito in anticipo della scena estremamente sanguinosa della "nascita" di Alien. * Ian Holm - Ash, ufficiale scientifico del Nostromo che si rivela essere un androide :Holm, professionista che nel 1979 aveva già all'attivo circa venti film, era l'attore di maggior esperienza sul set (aveva 46 anni all'epoca delle riprese). * Yaphet Kotto - Parker, ingegnere capo :Kotto, un afroamericano, venne scelto in parte per aggiungere una nota multietnica al cast e all'equipaggio del Nostromo. * Bolaji Badejo - Alien, la creatura :Badejo, studente nigeriano di 26 anni, fu scoperto in un bar da un membro del casting, che lo segnalò a Ridley Scott. Venne scritturato grazie alla sua imponenza fisica essendo alto più di 2 metri e quindi indossò il costume dell'alieno. Gli stuntmen Eddie Powell e Roy Scammell interpretarono inoltre l'alieno in alcune scene.McIntee, 30–31. Per assistere gli attori nella preparazione dei loro ruoli, Ridley Scott scrisse diverse pagine descrivendo la storia pregressa di ciascun personaggio."Fear of the Unknown: Shepperton Studios, 1978", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. Riprese Le riprese di Alien si svolsero nell'arco di quattordici settimane dal 5 luglio al 21 ottobre 1978. La maggior parte del girato ebbe luogo agli Shepperton Studios vicino Londra, mentre i modellini e le miniature furono filmati ai Bray Studios di Water Oakley, nel Berkshire. I tempi di lavorazione furono ridotti a causa del budget ridotto e della pressione da parte della 20th Century Fox che voleva il prodotto finito entro i tempi prestabiliti. Una troupe di circa 200 tecnici ed operai costruì i tre set principali del film: la superficie del pianeta alieno, gli interni del Nostromo, e la nave spaziale in rovina sul pianeta dove atterra il Nostromo. L'art director Les Dilley creò i modellini in scala del pianeta e delle navi spaziali basandosi sui disegni di Giger.McIntee, 29. Tonnellate di sabbia, gesso, fibra di vetro, rocce, e ghiaia furono spedite allo studio per modellare la landa deserta del pianeta ostile, dove si sarebbero mossi gli attori nelle tute spaziali. Per le scene che mostravano gli esterni del Nostromo, venne costruita in studio una gigantesca parte dell'astronave per dare il senso dell'immensità della stessa."The Darkest Reaches: Nostromo and Alien Planet", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. Per interpretare il gatto Jones, mascotte del Nostromo, furono utilizzati quattro gatti diversi. Originariamente Alien avrebbe dovuto concludersi con la distruzione del Nostromo mentre Ripley fuggiva nella navicella di salvataggio Narcissus. Tuttavia, Scott ebbe l'idea di aggiungere l'appendice nella quale l'alieno ricompare sulla navicella e Ripley è costretta a scontrarsi con l'essere. Il regista espose l'idea alla 20th Century Fox e negoziò un ulteriore incremento di budget per girare le scene aggiuntive. Scott avrebbe inoltre voluto che il film si concludesse con la morte di Ripley e con l'alieno che si sarebbe quindi seduto ai comandi della navicella e avrebbe parlato alla Terra attraverso la voce dell'eroina. L'idea venne respinta dai produttori, che volevano un finale meno cupo. Post-produzione Il lavoro di montaggio e post-produzione per Alien prese venti settimane di tempo per il suo completamento. Terry Rawlings eseguì materialmente il montaggio in collaborazione con il regista, avendo già lavorato in precedenza con Scott ne I duellanti. Scott e Rawlings montarono il film mantenendo una certa lentezza di fondo, per creare suspense nei momenti più tesi e coinvolgenti della storia. Colonna sonora di Jerry Goldsmith Il film è caratterizzato da un approccio musicale particolare, dovuto al compositore americano Jerry Goldsmith, veterano delle colonne sonore, nome spesso collegato al cinema di genere fantascientifico o horror (ad esempio sono di questo musicista le partiture de Il pianeta delle scimmie, Il presagio, Atmosfera zero, Capricorn One e di La fuga di Logan, ; proprio nel 1979 Goldsmith scrisse anche la partitura di Star Trek - il film, introducendo in tale occasione uno dei temi più caratteristici della nota saga spaziale). Goldsmith, autore eclettico, versatile e attento a sottolinare con le sue composizioni ogni più sottile sfumatura drammatica presente nelle pellicole, aveva inizialmente elaborato per Alien una partitura mista, con il proposito di unire episodi musicali di sapore tardo romantico (in uno stile che si colloca idealmente a metà strada tra Claude Debussy e Gustav Mahler, a pagine decisamente più avanguardistiche, sperimentali ed atonali. Questa seconda parte più innovativa è caratterizzata da una sofisticata ricerca timbrica: all'orchestra sinfonica di tipo classico si aggiungono strumenti inusuali, come il dispositivo elettronico chiamato echoplex (che consente di far echeggiare a lungo singoli suoni ed evoca così l'idea di ambienti enormi e dai confini indistinguibili), o rari strumenti acustici provenienti dal folclore (in particolare orientale). In assenza di facili riscontri melodici, questo approccio musicale suggerisce con efficacia l'idea di un freddo e spaesante ambiente, alieno ed ostile. Il regista del film (in parte influenzato dal montatore Terry Rawlings, desideroso di mantenere nella pellicola brani provvisori di musica pre-esistente, da lui utilizzati nella fase di montaggio) ritenne preferibile enfatizzare soprattutto le composizioni di stampo più avveniristico e moderno, e chiese pertanto a Goldsmith di ridurre al minimo le pagine di musica sinfonica tradizionale, introducendo al posto ulteriori nuove composizioni del secondo tipo. Nella montaggio finale la musica del film ha subito ulteriori interventi, questa volta senza il coinvolgimento del compositore. In particolare, durante lo scorrimento dei "titoli di coda" è stata usata una porzione della Sinfonia n. 2 "Romantica" di Howard Hanson, mentre in alcuni momenti d'azione sono stati recuperati vecchi brani che Goldsmith aveva composto quindici anni prima, per il film di John Huston Freud, passioni segrete (1960). Il musicista non apprezzò questi cambiamenti arbitrari sul suo lavoro, e dichiarò in più di un'occasione di ritenere detestabile l'esperienza artistica vissuta con Scott e Rawlings, sebbene nel 1985 egli sia tornato a collaborare con entrambi per il film Legend, pure in questo caso non senza incidenti, che culminarono con la sostituzione della partitura di Goldsmith nell'edizione americana del film. La crisi collegata alla realizzazione della partitura di Alien è ben descritta e documentata nelle interviste rilasciate dal musicista, dal regista e dal montatore Rawlings, e presenti negli inserti speciali dell'edizione in dvd di Alien, dov'è anche possibile ascoltare su piste sonore isolate le due differenti versioni della partitura del film. Ridley Scott in queste interviste ha dichiarato di essersi sempre rammaricato delle tensioni sorte con l'autore delle musiche, ed ha riconosciuto l'alta qualità e il merito del lavoro di Goldsmith, sottolineando lo speciale apporto, in termini di tensione e di smarrimento, che viene attribuito dalle musiche alle sequenze del film. La colonna sonora di Alien è divenuta punto di riferimento per molte altre partiture degli anni successivi, destinate in particolare al cinema di fantascienza o horror, a cominciare dai sequel di questo film. Nella pellicola Aliens - Scontro finale, ad esempio, si ascoltano alcune pagine ricavate proprio da brani di Goldsmith scritti per il primo film. L'utilizzo dell'echoplex è presente in quasi tutti gli episodi successivi e rappresenta una specie di "logo" musicale caratteristico della saga. Nel 2008 l'intera partitura musicale, eseguita sotto la direzione d'orchestra di Lionel Newman dalla National Philharmonic Orchestra di Londra, è stata pubblicata negli Stati Uniti dall'etichetta discografica specializzata in musica per cinema Intrada, in un doppio cd contenente tutti i brani di Goldsmith, anche quelli esclusi nella versione finale del film. Accoglienza All'epoca della sua pubblicazione nelle sale, Alien ha sorprendentemente riscontrato dei pareri e giudizi misti, alcuni addirittura negativi, da parte dei critici della rivista Variety, Leonard Maltin e altri . Roger Ebert, nel programma televisivo Sneak Previews, disse: "In pratica è solo un'intergalattica casa stregata genere thriller ambientato all'interno di un'astronave." e lo pose tra i film di fantascienza che erano giudicati i più deludenti rispetto a Guerre Stellari, Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo e 2001: Odissea nello spazio . Nel corso degli anni però, il film divenne più apprezzato dalla critica, elogiandone soprattutto il realismo e ambientazione unica . Su Rotten Tomatoes il film ha il 96% di critica positiva definito come "Un classico moderno, Alien riunisce fantascienza, horror e brulla poesia in un impeccabile complesso.". Nel 2003 Roger Ebert, nonostante abbia dato un giudizio poco favorevole al film in passato, installò Alien nella sua colonna di "Film Grandiosi" definendolo come uno dei più influenti film d'azione moderni, lodandone l'atmosfera, la stesura e i collocamenti . Nel 2008 Alien fu posto al 33º posto della "Lista dei 500 film più grandi di tutti i tempi" della rivista cinematografica EmpireEmpire Features. Critica Alien ripropone il filone fanta-horror degli anni cinquanta, privo dell'ingenuità che li caratterizzava. Diversi sono gli elementi di rilievo: l'accurata orchestrazione visiva del regista Ridley Scott introduce un'estetica gotica ribaltando l'ambientazione stile NASA del cinema di fantascienza degli anni settanta in cui a predominare era la purezza del bianco e degli ambienti geometrici. In questo modo con questo film - e con il successivo Blade Runner - Scott spinge a livelli estremi la cupezza e il pessimismo che il genere aveva sviluppato in quegli anni. Qui ci troviamo di fronte alla rappresentazione di forme indefinibili e di una fusione "oscena" dell'umano con l'alieno, dell'organico con l'inorganico secondo l'estetica dell'artista svizzero Hans Ruedi Giger. Si vedano a tal proposito il look del pianeta, del relitto alieno e dell'alieno stesso, tutti disegnati e realizzati da Giger (all'italiano Carlo Rambaldi, benché spesso viene erroneamente attribuita la creazione della creatura, venne dato solamente il compito di mettere a punto una testa meccanica dell'alieno per i primi piani). Una delle ossessioni di Giger è quella di introdurre nell'inorganico tratti marcatamente organici (soprattutto sessuali) e viceversa. Questo lo si può vedere bene, per esempio, nella lingua retrattile dell'alieno o nell'apertura "vaginale" che caratterizza sia le uova che l'astronave aliena. La modalità stessa di riproduzione della creatura prevede l'inseminazione forzata di un umano - uno stupro stilizzato (che include però una chiara erezione esibita dall'incosciente vittima quando stesa su un tavolo per l'esame medico) - e il conseguente concepimento attraverso una "penetrazione all'inverso". Ma Scott vuole che anche la linea dell'astronave madre Nostromo, enorme e labirintica, segua la stessa idea, per cui, ad esempio, nella scena finale l'alieno, accucciato in posizione fetale in un angolo della navicella di salvataggio, si confonde con le tubature pur essendo ben visibile. L'estetica gotica, il design della creatura aliena e delle architetture biomeccaniche avranno una duratura influenza sul cinema di fantascienza degli anni a venire. Le forti allusioni di carattere sessuale continueranno anche all'interno di altri capitoli della stessa serie, anche se smorzate dall'allontanamento di Giger dal progetto. Una novità è comportata anche dalla presenza di un eroe femminile dai tratti vagamente androgini che finirà per prevalere sull'alieno. Questa fu una variazione sulla sceneggiatura originale (che non specificava comunque il sesso dei vari membri dell'equipaggio) dovuta probabilmente al successo del film Halloween - La notte delle streghe di John Carpenter (1978), in cui a tenere testa al mostro è una ragazza. Per il Dizionario Mereghetti è «uno dei capolavori della fantascienza, teso angosciato e vagamente metafisico».Il Mereghetti - Dizionario dei Film 2011. Milano, Baldini Castoldi Dalai editore, 2010. ISBN 88-6073-626-9 p. 96 Per il Dizionario Morandini «È un thriller fantascientifico con componenti di horror e suspense che conta poco per quel che dice, ma che lo dice benissimo, grazie a un apparato scenografico di grande suggestione e a un ritmo narrativo infallibile».Il Morandini - Dizionario dei Film 2013. Bologna, Zanichelli editore, 2012. ISBN 88-08-19377-2 OndaCinema lo inserisce tra le Pietre Miliari del cinema scrivendo che «esplorando paure e desideri repressi nell'inconscio ... "Alien" interpreta il nesso del terrore psicofisico come solo i grandi capolavori del body horror hanno saputo fare».Alien | Recensione | Ondacinema Incassi Il film, costato 11 milioni di dollari, ne ha incassati, l'anno della sua uscita, 103, di cui 79 solamente negli Stati Uniti. Il 1979 fu dominato dal sentimentale Kramer contro Kramer, che incassò, solamente in patria, 106 milioni di dollari.Dati disponibili qui, ultimo accesso il 30 agosto 2007. Nel 2003 la riedizione come Director's Cut ha accresciuto gli incassi totali del film di ulteriori 2 milioni di dollari. Premi e nominations Merchandising Molto esteso il numero di prodotti che gravitano intorno al film. Nel 1979 lo scrittore Alan Dean Foster ha scritto la novelization del film. Il libro, pubblicato dalla Warner Books, uscì nelle librerie statunitensi il 29 marzo 1979. Nel giugno 1979 venne pubblicato sulla rivista Heavy Metal un adattamento a fumetti del film intitolato Alien: The Illustrated Story. Furono inoltre realizzate varie action figure, busti della creatura di ogni genere disponibili anche in scala 1:1 e in versioni realizzate sotto la supervisione di Giger e da lui autografate, maschere in lattice e persino i peluche della creatura. Furono realizzati anche due videogiochi ispirati al film: * Alien (1982) - per "Atari 2600" * Alien (1984) - per "Commodore 64", "ZX Spectrum" e "Amstrad CPC" (1985) Home Video A testimonianza dell'interesse che il film continua ad incontrare presso il pubblico è il nutrito numero di versioni che continuano ad uscire nel circuito home video. Ad una versione in DVD del 1999 di ottima qualità, e con un notevole apporto di materiale extra, è seguita nel 2003 la Special Edition su due dischi che ha proposto entrambe le edizioni del film, quella cinematografica del 1979 e la director's cut. Il film è anche disponibile in cofanetto con gli altri componenti la saga: Alien Legacy del 2000 e Alien Quadrilogy composto da ben 9 DVD. In occasione del 25º anniversario del film il cofanetto Quadrilogy si presenta con una Head Pack in tiratura limitata in cui i DVD sono disposti all'interno della fedele riproduzione della testa della creatura aliena. Il 2005 ha visto l'uscita del film nella versione in UMD. Director's cut Del film esiste una versione Director's cut rimasterizzata con tecnologia digitale e distribuita negli Stati Uniti per la festa di Halloween del 2003 in occasione del 25º anniversario. In questa versione compaiono delle scene tagliate nella prima edizione. In realtà, come scrive lo stesso Scott nelle note del DVD, quella originale va considerata in tutto e per tutto la "sua" versione. Quella nuova va considerata solo un'occasione per vedere sequenze precedentemente tagliate dallo stesso Scott - in particolare la scena in cui Ripley scopre dei bozzoli con il Capitano Dallas ancora vivo che la supplica di ucciderlo (scena poi ripresa da una analoga nel seguito Aliens - Scontro finale) - per motivi soprattutto di ritmo. Ecco l'elenco delle scene tagliate del film reinserite nella versione director's cut. * Trasmissione di origine sconosciuta: Lambert effettua il rilevamento del pianeta da cui parte il segnale di SOS. * Lambert affronta Ripley: il motivo dello scontro è il rifiuto di Ripley a far rientrare a bordo dell'astronave i suoi compagni dopo che il face hugger aveva aggredito Kane. * La sorte di Kane: discussione sul destino di Kane dopo l'aggressione del face hugger. * Tensione tra Ripley e Parker: breve scena in cui si evidenzia il nervosismo che corre tra i due * Preparazione del pattugliamento: dopo la fuga del chestburster il gruppo si riunisce per organizzarne la cattura. * La morte di Brett: Parker e Ripley riescono a vedere per un attimo la creatura subito dopo l'aggressione di Brett. * Ripley tranquilizza Lambert: dopo la morte di Dallas le due donne hanno un breve dialogo da cui emergono i sospetti di Ripley verso Ash. * La sequenza del bozzolo: la scena tagliata più famosa, in cui Ripley scopre i corpi di alcuni suoi compagni e in cui si spiega il ciclo vitale della creatura. Sequel, crossover e prequel Sequel Il grande successo del film portò alla realizzazione di tre sequel: *''Aliens - Scontro finale'' (Aliens) (1986) *''Alien³'' (Alien³) (1992) *''Alien - La clonazione'' (Alien: Resurrection) (1997) Esiste poi un sequel apocrifo italiano di Alien diretto nel 1980 da Ciro Ippolito sotto lo pseudonimo di Sam Cromwell ed intitolato Alien 2 - Sulla Terra. Crossover Le vicende degli Alien si intrecciano con quelle dei Predators nei seguenti film: *''Alien vs. Predator'' (Alien vs. Predator) (2004) *''Aliens vs. Predator 2'' (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) (2007) Va inoltre detto che nel film Predator 2 (1990), nella lotta finale tra Danny Glover e il Predator, all'interno della navicella è presente il teschio di un Alien. Prequel/Reboot Nel maggio 2009 la 20th Century Fox annunciò la realizzazione di un prequel di Alien diretto dal regista Ridley Scott. Nel giugno dello stesso anno la produzione s'interruppe a causa di altre discordie tra la Fox e lo stesso Scott, ma nel luglio la casa di produzione annunciò l'avvio del progetto affidato ufficialmente alla regia di Ridley Scott. Un anno dopo Scott ha optato per una direzione diversa, producendo una storia che seppur ambientata nello stesso universo, non è collegato al franchise e non si incentra sulla creatura aliena protagonista della saga. ‘Prometheus’ Isn’t An ‘Alien’ Prequel, Swears Fox Studio Chief Il film intitolato Prometheus è uscito nei cinema nel 2012. Scott ha poi deciso di creare un collegamento diretto tra Prometheus e la saga di Alien realizzando un sequel del film intitolato Alien: Covenant, un film che dovrebbe fungere da sequel di Prometheus e da prequel di Alien. Data l'enorme quantità di incoerenze presenti in Prometheus e Covenant più che di prequel si può parlare di veri e propri reboot della saga. Curiosità * In un primo abbozzo dello script, Ripley doveva essere un uomo. In effetti tutti i nomi dei personaggi principali furono cambiati da Walter Hill e David Giler durante la revisione dello script originale di Dan O'Bannon e Ronald Shusett. Tale script aveva una clausola che imponeva di mantenere tutti i nomi come "unisex", in modo che potessero essere attribuiti sia a un uomo che a una donna. Tuttavia, Shusett e O'Bannon non avrebbero mai pensato che il ruolo di Ripley andasse a una donna. * Bolaji Badejo, che nel film indossa la tuta dello xenomorfo, era un pittore scoperto in un pub da uno dei direttori del casting. Era un Masai alto 2 metri e 13 con braccia magre, proprio le caratteristiche che servivano per indossare il costume. Fu mandato a dei corsi di mimo e di Tai Chi per imparare a rallentare i suoi movimenti. Gli fu costruita una sedia speciale per farlo riposare perché non poteva utilizzare una sedia standard in quanto incompatibile con il costume (soprattutto con la coda). * Per la scena della 'nascita' del nuovo alieno dal corpo di Kane, gli attori (tranne ovviamente Hurt) non erano stati informati su quanto sarebbe accaduto, cosicché le loro reazioni fossero più naturali. Carlos Tabernero, clase de Medicina, Cinema, Literatura, Facultat de Medicina, Universitat Autònoma de Barcelona, 2009. * Nella sequenza iniziale del film, mentre la macchina da presa scarrella nei corridoi della Nostromo, si può vedere un macina caffe della Krups montato sul muro; è lo stesso modello che diventerà Mr. Fusione in Ritorno al futuro (1985). * L'interno delle uova era composto da vero materiale organico. Ridley Scott usò cuore e stomaco bovino. La stessa coda del facehugger era fatta di intestino di pecora. * Brandelli di preservativi furono usati per creare i tendini della bocca dello xenomorfo. * Lo slime dell'alieno era semplice lubrificante K-Y. * I progetti grafici di H.R. Giger furono più volte modificati a causa dei loro sottintesi sessuali. * La maggior parte dei dialoghi furono sviluppati tramite l'improvvisazione. * Il volto dello xenomorfo fu ottenuto dalla modifica dello stampo di un vero teschio umano. * Lo strato nebbioso che ricopre le uova dell'alieno è stato realizzato con attrezzatura presa in prestito da un concerto dei The Who. * I Tiranidi, creature presenti nell'universo di Warhammer 40000, presentano sottospecie simili agli xenomorfi, come d'altronde sono definiti i tiranidi stessi. * Furono preparate 130 uova aliene per la scena nell'astronave impattata sul pianeta. * La maggior parte degli interni della Nostromo sono stati realizzati utilizzando aerei rottamati. * Per la scena del risveglio dall'ipersonno, le due attrici (Veronica Cartwright e Sigourney Weaver) hanno dovuto indossare dei copri capezzoli per non offendere gli spettatori di alcuni stati in cui sarebbe stato proiettato il film. * Jon Finch era inizialmente stato ingaggiato per il ruolo di Kane ma il primo giorno di riprese apparve a tutti in pessima salute. Fu chiamato un medico e l'attore fu trasferito in ospedale dove si scoprì che soffriva gravemente di diabete. Ridley Scott sapeva che John Hurt era in città e così lo contattò per offrirgli il ruolo. Il giorno dopo Hurt era sul set. * Per simulare la spinta dei motori della Nostromo, il regista utilizzava chiese una mano a dei membri della crew che avrebbero dovuto scuotere i sedili su cui stavano seduti gli attori. * I progetti iniziali di H.R. Giger per il facehugger furono trattenuti dalla dogana USA che rimase molto allarmata dai disegni. Dan O'Bannon dovette andare in dogana a spiegare che si trattava di bozze per un film horror. * L'alieno che salta fuori dal petto di John Hurt fu una scena realizzata creando un buco nel tavolo mentre una persona della crew stava sotto su uno skateboard legato a una fune. Altri membri della crew tiravano velocemente la fune per fare in modo che l'alieno si muovesse. La Chestbursting Scene fu realizzata in un ciak usando contemporaneamente 4 macchine da presa. * Per fare in modo che il gatto Jones reagisse con paura, gli fu piazzato di fronte un pastore tedesco. * Le riprese di Dallas che inseguiva l'alieno nel condotto di areazione e quelle che vedevano gli altri protagonisti mentre davano a Dallas le istruzioni sono durate un giorno intero. * L'idea che l'alieno dovesse sanguinare acido venne a Ron Cobb, il concept artist. * Ridley Scott realizzò personalmente tutte le riprese con la macchina da presa a mano. * Il titolo originale del film doveva essere "Star Beast". * I produttori del film Il mostro dell'astronave (1958) presero in considerazione l'idea di fare causa per plagio, ma poi evitarono. * Il primo giorno in cui la Weaver dovette recitare con accanto il gatto, scoprì con terrore che la sua pelle aveva avuto una reazione allergica. Pensò di essere allergica ai gatti e ben sapeva che per la produzione sarebbe stato più semplice cambiare l'attrice che modificare lo script. Si scoprì poi che la pelle dell'attrice stava reagendo alla glicerina spray che le veniva vaporizzata addosso per darle l'aspetto "sudato". * Il grido che fa l'alieno quando esce dal torace di John Hurt è il mix del verso di una vipera, di quello di un maiale e del pianto di un bambino. * Nello script era prevista una scena di sesso fra Dallas e Ripley, ma non fu mai realizzata. * La caracassa del facehugger analizzata da Ash fu realizzata utilizzando dei crostacei, quattro ostriche e il rene di una pecora per ricreare gli organi interni. * All'inizio nessuna major voleva produrre il film, e anche la 20th Century-Fox l'aveva rifiutato e questo soprattutto perché c'era troppo sangue. L'unico produttore che voleva fare il film era Roger Corman, questo finché Walter Hill non si interessò al progetto. * L'attore Yaphet Kotto ha dichiarato che il regista Ridley Scott gli disse di infastidire Sigourney Weaver fuori dal set in modo tale che si creasse una tensione tra i due visibile anche sul film tra i loro due personaggi. Kotto affermò di essere dispiciuato della cosa perchè a lui l'attrice piaceva. * Per far si che il gatto Jones reagisca soffiando alla presenza dell'alieo, venne piazzato un altro gatto davanti al gatto attore. * Harrison Ford ha rifiutato la parte del capitano Dallas. * Fu la copywriter Barbara Gips ad ideare la famosa tagline: "Nello spazio nessuno può sentirti urlare" (In space, no one can hear you scream). * L'alieno viene mostrato nel film per la durata di soli 4 minuti. * Nei campi lunghi della scena del fossile alieno Ridley Scott ha fatto interpretare i due astronauiti ai due figli per far sembrare il fossile più grande. * Kay Lenz fece un provino per il ruolo di Ripley. * Il film uscì nei cinema italiani il 31 ottobre 1979. Citazioni in altre opere Il film Alien è citato in altri film e serie televisive: * Nel film Poltergeist - Demoniache presenze nella camera di Rob è presente il poster del film. * Nel film The Children una rivista lasciata dei bambini sullo schoolbus parla di Alien. * Nel film La spiata è presente il poster del film nell'ufficio di polizia. * Nel film Xtro - Attacco alla Terra le creature aliene escono da delle uova e si attaccano alla faccia delle loro vittime esattamente come fa lo facehugger. * In una scena del film Dead End uno zombie passa in un cinema dove sono trasmessi in doppia programmazione i film Il mostro dell'astronave e Alien. * Un personaggio del film Neon Maniacs indossa un cappellino della Nostromo. * Nel film è presente la scena di una creatura che fuoriesce dallo stomaco di un uomo. * Le creature del film Yuan Zhen-Xia yu Wei Si-Li ricordano le creature di Alien. * Nel film Una pazza giornata di vacanza uno degli studenti chiede ad un amico di Ferris se ha visto il film Alien. * In numerosi film è presente la scena di una creatura che fuoriesce dallo stomaco della sua vittima. I film in questione sono: I robot conquistano il mondo (1986), Bijo no harawata (1986), Evil Dead Trap (1988), Zombi 3 (1988), The Terror Within (1989), I marziani invadono la Terra (1989), Leviathan (1989), Troll 2 (1990), Carnosaur - La distruzione (1993), Il fagiolo magico (1994) ecc. * Nel film Killer Klowns è presente una scena che cita quella delle uova di Alien. Inoltre anche la tagline "Nello spazio nessuno può sentirti urlare" (In space no one can hear you scream) viene parodiata in "Nello spazio nessuno può mangiare gelato" (In space, no one can eat ice cream). * Nel film Legami di famiglia il personaggio interpretato da Kevin Dillon dice che suo figlio gli ricorda il robot del film Alien. * Nel film Spaced Invaders il personaggio di Kathy indossa un costume di Halloween che si è fatta da sola ispirata ad Alien. * Nel film There's Nothing Out There i personaggi di Stacy, Mike e Jim menzionano il film. * Nel film Cose dell'altro mondo il personaggio di Ramsey menziona "a big bug hunt with creatures that bleed acid." * Nella miniserie televisiva Kvartetti viene menzionato il film. * Nel film Clerks - Commessi nella videoteca è presente la vhs del film. * Nel film Nella sua pelle Tash guarda disorientato al pene di lei e dice "Assomiglia a qualcosa proveniente da Alien. * Nel film Demon in the Bottle Marvin menziona il film. * La creatura del film di fantascienza Creature - Il mistero della prima luna ricorda vagamento lo xenomorfo del film. * Nell'episodio "Le signore Ewing" della serie Dallas, il personaggio di Harvey Bruce cita il titolo del film. * Nell'episodio "Valentine's Day Massacre" della serie Sposati... con figli, Bud descrive il suo incontro romantico con Rita dicendo che egli ha imparato che "nello spazio, nessuno può davvero sentirti urlare". * Nell'episodio "Finché la barca va..." de I Simpson viene mostrato un videogioco tratto dal film. * Nell'episodio "Homer nello spazio profondo" de I Simpson nel cartone di Grattachecca e Fichetto viene mostrata una scena in cui il topo esce dallo stomaco del gatto. * Nell'episodio "Il direttore in grigioverde" de I Simpson il bidello Willie insegue il cane di Bart nelle condutture d'aria della scuola, mentre il direttore Skinner osserva la scena su uno schermo dove loro due sono rappresentati da puntini blu: si tratta evidentemente di una parodia della famosa scena di Alien dove il capitano Dallas cerca l'alieno nelle ramificazioni dei tubi d'aerazione. * Il film Creatura degli abissi di Sean S. Cunningham venne realizzato nel tentativo di realizzare un "Alien" ambientato nelle profondità degli abissi. In Italia il film è stato infatti erroneamente presentato come Alien ambientato negli abissi. Emuli italiani Oltre al già citato sequel apocrifo Alien 2 - Sulla Terra (1980) di Ciro Ippolito vennero realizzati altri due film che tentarono di sfruttare il grande successo ottenuto dal film Alien. Anche questi film non hanno nulla a che fare con la saga di Alien ma non vengono neppure considerati come dei sequel apocrifi. *''Contamination - Alien arriva sulla Terra'' (1980), diretto da Luigi Cozzi sotto lo pseudonimo di Lewis Coates. *''Alien degli abissi'' (1989), diretto da Antonio Margheriti sotto lo pseudonimo di Anthony M. Dawson. Date di uscita Note Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film di fantascienza Categoria:Film del 1979